I'm only trying to help'
by the-fearless-liar
Summary: Dean suffers in Crowley's hands and Castiel saves him, but nobody knows what will follow.


"I told you, I don't know where it is", Dean tells Crowley with anger, spitting a little blood.

"I don't believe you. You know exactly where the damn tablet is, yet you prefer the torture. Why is that?" he asks him walking around the empty room.

Dean doesn't say a word. He would never betray Castiel, for no stupid reason even if that meant going through tough situations like this one. He was in _pain. _Crowley had been ripping his skin with his knife and burning him with a stick, occasionally.

King of Hell is standing on his elbow looking at the exhausted man in front of him. Impatience is the only expression on his face. He doesn't care about anything except for what he wants. And everybody knew that persistent demon usually got whatever his black heart desired.

"It's about that holy friend of yours, isn't it? Ugh, humans. You two have a thing, though, I must admit. Beautiful, but it ruins my plans and keeps getting on my way", he tells Dean.

"Go to Hell, I'm not telling you anything. Not now that I've finally got the chance to lock up all of you sons of bitches", he says with a hoarse voice. It seems there's no strength left in him.

"Oh, I've been there. Lovely place. So, you know something. Better start talking, I'm not known for my charisma of patience".

The double door opens with a harsh noise that makes Crowley turn abruptly his head to the man's direction.

"Castiel", Crowley says indifferently. "What a surprise".

The angel walks into the room and approaches the demon. "What do you want? Leave Dean out of this".

"Why should I? He has something I want. A weapon capable of destroying our kind. We both know I won't let that happen".

"You don't understand. The tablet needs to be protected", he insists. Castiel knows pretty well the war that will follow if anyone dares to bother one of the sides.

"Exactly. That's why _I _have to keep it safe", Crowley tells him obviously indignant.

"What makes you believe I trust you?" Castiel asks with his eyes half-closed.

Then, five other angels including Naomi appear in the room with a rustling of their wings. "Do I need to feel fear or something?" Crowley asks all of them, smiling.

"Let's see if you will", Naomi says and their eyes turn to white while a ring fills the room with its sound. _Angels' true voices._

"Well…", the demon says and with a snap of his fingers, disappears.

"Thank you. You can go now", Castiel says without even looking at them. He almost runs towards Dean who doesn't stop bleeding.

"Be careful", is the last thing Naomi says before she goes.

"Cas…?" Dean says his name and it's almost a whisper.

"I'm here, Dean. Look at me", Castiel says. He's on his knees holding Dean's face in his shaken hands.

The hunter has suffered so much that he can barely hold his head up straight. "Where were you?"

"I was protecting Sam. He was attacked by-"

"Is he okay? Is Sammy okay?" he asks even though the only thing that mattered right then was that horrible pain.

"Don't worry, he's fine", he says trying to unlock the big chains that keep him captured. His eyes are drawn by concern, but it's not about him. It's about his friend.

"That's good", he tells him weakly. He places his dirty hands on Castiel's shoulders. His wrists have deep cuts from the iron cuffs.

The blue-eyed man helps him get up and stand on his feet. Soon after, Castiel zaps both of them in the Winchester's hotel.

"How do you feel?" Castiel asks. Dean lies down to his bed, resting. All he seems to do is looking into his blue eyes.

"Much better", he answers. Castiel washes away the blood on his forehead with slow, tender moves. Dean seems to enjoy it when he notices his open shirt.

He coughs and gets up. "Uhm…thanks, Cas", he says avoiding looking at him. Something was not right.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Castiel asks watching Dean walking around the room.

"No, it's just that uh…I need to find Sam" he says. There's a tension in the atmosphere, he's not sure how he feels yet.

"Sam is on his way", he tells him.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Three hours. Why?" he asks. He mingles his eyebrows with curiosity. He doesn't understand his friend's behavior.

Dean's trying to say something. He raises his finger probably to get to the point. "Don't tell me you were watching over me".

Castiel doesn't say anything. He just lowers his head, feeling awkward.

"Seriously? What are you, Edward Cullen?" he asks an embarrassed Castiel.

He comes closer to the point he gets to see his freckles. Castiel wants to tell him, but he can't find the words. Unconsciously, his eyes drop to the angel's lips.

"What?" he says before Castiel shuts his mouth with his. The kiss is soft, almost like a caress and it's brief.

Dean opens his eyes, but there's no anger in them, neither surprise. A thousand thoughts wander in his head, but they're all stopped by one single thing; _lust._

He grabs his head with both hands, unable to wait a second longer. He bites his rosy lips with passion, feeling a swarm of butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating faster. He couldn't stop, he _didn't want to. _Nothing else mattered at that moment except for their kiss and whatever that meant.

Castiel growls behind his teeth and takes out Dean's shirt. He digs his nails into his flesh, overwhelmed by his emotions. The Winchester feels a fire inside of him that doesn't let him think straight. There are no thoughts. Just impulsive moves.

He pushes Castiel to the bed. His blue eyes speak for themselves; the only thing that he desires is Dean.

The hunter undoes his belt which drives Castiel even more crazy. He unzips his pants, takes his underwear off and rushes to the naked angel in front of him. Passing his fingers over Castiel's thighs, he stops. "Say it".

"Ugh…", Castiel moans while Dean makes circles around his dick head. They're both turned on, but he needs to hear it from his own mouth.

"Say it and you'll have it", he demands rubbing the places around it.

"Fuck me, Dean", he finally says pulling his hair.

He puts Castiel's dick into his mouth slowly, being aware of the things he causes to him. He grabs the sheets, moaning and every time Dean goes faster and faster. He loves the taste of his cum in his lips, but he can't keep doing it. He's horny, so he lies in the bed and Cas understands.

There's cum everywhere and Dean's sweaty. His groans are louder than everything else Castiel has ever heard. He's on top of him, rubbing their cocks together and kissing passionately, 'till Cas enters his asshole while giving him a blowjob at the same time.

"Cas…don't stop. Please, go faster", Dean begs the angel. They're shaking uncontrollably, two hot bodies together, satisfying their sexual excitement.

"I'll cum inside you", Castiel tells him and slaps his tight ass. They both reach orgasm and lie back in the bed, breathing heavily.

After they rest for a little while, Dean turns Castiel's head to his side and gives him a kiss. "I love you, Cas".

"I love you, Dean", he says.


End file.
